What It's Like Behind the Scenes
by caitymonkey
Summary: Lauren Graham has a 12 year old daughter.. but who is the father? Is it Scott Patterson? And who is the other girl who Lauren did so much for? Read to find out..
1. Chapter 1

**January 11th 2018**

Lauren brought her daughter, Makenzie, to her Ringette practice. Makenzie gave Lauren a kiss before running off to go walk with her friends the rest of the way to the rink. Lauren smiles. Lauren starts driving home. She was about halfway home when she stopped and parked in a McDonald's parking lot. She had been remembering a lot lately. And right now in her car her memories hit her like a ton of bricks………  


**January 5th, 2005**

Lauren woke up at around 5 am that morning. She was _really_ tired. She hadn't been sleeping well that week. She got out of bed and went to take a shower. After her shower she got dressed in her favorite pair of jeans and a t-shirt that said "Air Force Cousin" on it. Her cousin, Diana, gave it to her for Christmas.

She went downstairs to the kitchen and grabbed herself a bowl of cheerios. It was always a think of hers to put a little bit of sugar in her cheerios. 

**After breakfast she headed off to work. When she got there Alexis and Scott were already in there trailers. Alexis heard Lauren coming and ran out to hug her. They hadn't seen each other for awhile. It was the first day back from Christmas holidays'.  
**

"**You've grown," Lauren said to Alexis.**

"Oh, I know! My mom and I had to update my whole wardrobe while I was there," Alexis sarcastically replied.

**They both started laughing. They had so much fun together. They made each other laugh. They each went to there own trailers to look over the new script before the table read later that day. People started to filter onto the set. At about 11:30 Amy was ready to start the table read.**

After the table read, Melissa, Lauren, and Alexis went to "The Coffee Bean". They talked about Christmas and just other girl stuff. Alexis' cell phone started ringing.

"Hello …… oh hey Milo……… okay see you later bye"

"What was that all about," Lauren asked?

"Milo's just coming over later that's all," Alexis replied. Smiling the whole time.

"So Lauren who's on the boy scene now," Melissa asked?

"Well. No one right now."

They all started talking. Lauren told them a joke that her dad told her over Christmas. They all started laughing. About 15 minutes later they all said good-bye to each other. Lauren headed out to her car. She was meeting Marc at the movie theater later. It wasn't a date or anything……… she didn't think.

**  
January 15th, 2005**

Lauren finally got a day off of work and she decides to sleep in. At about noon she wakes up and goes downstairs to get a glass of orange juice. She's wearing her life is good pajama pants and her Mickey Mouse pajama top so she could just go downstairs without having to put on a house coat.

She was taking her first sip of juice when the doorbell rang. Lauren checked to see how she looked in the hallway mirror. Her hair was a mess so she tried to fix it but it didn't really help. She looked through the peephole and saw Alexis standing there with 2 cups of coffee.

"Hey, Alex. Aren't you supposed to be working?"

"Yea but I got off early and I stopped and got you coffee but I can see that you just woke up."

"Yea well …… come on in."

"Thanks. Here's your coffee. Black, no cream or sugar."

"Thanks Alex!"

"Lauren, tomorrow do you want to go out for supper or something. No dirty reference intended."

"Well that's good to know! And I would really like to go but I have to watch my cousin's daughter, Arianna, tomorrow. Well I offered to watch her because I hardly get to see them and Arianna never comes when her mom does."

**  
"That's ok she can come to."**

"She's 3 and a half."

"It's still ok."

"Are you sure?"

"Yea. I'm sure. I love kids. I'll pick you up at 6."

"Okay. Now we should probably finish the movie we started watching while we have time …"

"Last one to the coach is a rotten egg,"

January 16th, 2005 5:45 pm

**Lauren and Arianna were getting ready for supper with Alexis. Arianna is trying on all of Lauren's shoes trying to pick out what ones to wear. She finally she decides on her own Hello Kitty sneakers. Lauren laughed as she watched the whole thing. She brushed Arianna's brown hair and started putting it into braids.**

They were almost done when the doorbell rang. Lauren put the elastic in Arianna's hair and ran to open the door. Alexis was standing at the door with a pair of jeans on and a light blue t-shirt that brought out the color of her eyes. Even Lauren had to admit she looked really pretty tonight. Arianna ran up to Lauren and stopped when she saw Alexis at the door.

"Auntie? Why is there a model at the door?"

"Arianna this is my friend Alexis. She's the one who invited you to supper."

"Hi, Arianna. It's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you to. Auntie? Can we go eat now? I'm really hungry!"

"Yea. Let's just got get your sweatshirt and we'll go."

Later that evening at the restaurant

Lauren, Arianna and Alexis were eating there dinner at a small Chinese place close to Alexis' house. About halfway through dinner Arianna really had to go to the bathroom. Lauren brought her. When they got back Alexis looked like she'd been well…… mobbed.

"While you were gone to the bathroom 10 Gilmore Girls obsessed fans came running up to me and started hugging me!"

"Wow," Lauren said.

"Why would they do that," Arianna asked?

"Well they really like our show," Alexis replied.

"Weirdo's," Arianna said in return.

Alexis and Lauren started laughing. About 30 minutes later they all decided to go to Alexis' house.

Later at Alexis' House

Lauren and Alexis are watching "Legally Blonde 2". Arianna fell asleep about halfway through the movie. Alexis watched Lauren stroke Arianna's hair to keep her sleeping. Lauren and Alexis rarely hung out after work. They were at work almost all the time so when they got home all they did was sleep then wake up and go back to work. Lauren and Alexis through parties and the other one was invited but they never really spent time alone with each other.

Alexis marveled at how Lauren was with Arianna. Alexis had never really seen Lauren with little kids before. Even in all the years they've known each other. Lauren finally realized that Alexis was watching her.

"What? Do I have something in my hair," Lauren asked?

"No," Alexis replied.

"Then what is it."

"I don't know. You're just so good with Arianna. If you ever have kids there very lucky that's all."

"Right back at yea."

_'Is it that obvious?' _Lauren thought. She has always wanted a family of her own ever since ……… well a long time. She loves hanging out with her family and sitting around the table to eat. But she always felt like something was missing: her own family. Her own kid(s) sitting around the table eating and talking and laughing.

The movie ended and it was getting pretty late so Lauren decided that she should probably leave and let Alexis sleep before work tomorrow. Lauren picked up Arianna so she could sleep on the way home. Alexis drove them home.

Lauren walked inside and tucked Arianna into the closest guestroom to her own room. She put her there so if she would now if she rolled off the bed or something. Lauren put on her like blue pajama bottoms and her Cancer Sucks t-shirt. She went downstairs to get a glass of water by her bed when she saw a note under her front door. She walked up and opened it.

_"Lauren, I know that I haven't been there that often. But would you like to go to the movies this weekend with me? Yours truly, Matt." _


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**_  
_Lauren just stared at the note. She couldn't believe it. Matthew Perry and Lauren had been going strong and then he bailed and she hadn't heard from him in a really long time. He had a lot of explaining to do. She didn't even know if she was going to go. But she did miss him. She'd sleep on it and call him tomorrow.  
**

**Lauren was on her way to work. She was going out with Matt tonight. She already knew what she was going to say. She wanted him to explain why he had left her. Lauren parked her car in the WB parking lot. She started walking to her trailer. Scott saw her coming and ran up to talk to her.**

"Hey Lauren."

"Oh hey Scott. How are you?"

"I'm good. How are you?"

_'Wow this is getting awkward,' thought Lauren._

"Oh I'm good."

"Lauren I was wondering if after work if you wanted to go get coffee with me or something."

"Oh sorry Scott. I'm going out with Matt tonight. Maybe another time ok?"

"Oh it's ok," Scott replied disappointed. Lauren noticed this and felt sorry. Had it even crossed Lauren's mind that he was asking her out. And now she's going out with Matt again. I don't have a chance. Urggg! Why did I wait!

Lauren walked to her trailer. She was wondering why Scott didn't just ask to have coffee now. We don't have to shoot a scene for awhile. She got in her trailer and she had to sit down. '_Did Scott just ask me out?'_ Lauren thought.

Later that night

Matt showed up at Lauren's house around 7 pm. Lauren and Matt silently walked to the car. Not knowing who should start talking first. They got to the car and they drove in an uncomfortable silence to the movie theater. 

**  
When they got to the movie theater Matt bought there tickets and they walked to get there popcorn. They got into the theater where the movie was playing. _'I have to say something,' Lauren thought._**

"Matt."

"Yea Lauren?"

"Why'd you leave?"

"I knew that you'd ask that sooner or later. I just wasn't ready for a serious relationship."

"Well you didn't show it!"

"I know but I got scared and I ran. I tend to do that a lot. But I thought about it and I really missed you."

"I missed you to."

"And I didn't know how to confront you so I left you a note."

"Well I'm happy you did."

"You are? Good. Or I would have been really embarrassed."

Lauren really was glad that he did. She really had missed him. She leaned her head against his shoulder. He put his arm around her and kissed the top of her head. Lauren smiled.

Matt dropped Lauren off at about 10. Lauren asked to be dropped off early because she had an early day tomorrow. Also, she hadn't really been feeling that great lately. She really needed her sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

January 19th, 2005

Lauren was really tired from the previous night. She had a pretty good time with Matt, but she couldn't help thinking about what Scott had asked her. 

**'I need some coffee' Lauren thought as she walked to her trailer.**

**  
Later on that afternoon Melissa and Lauren decided to go for a walk around the WB since they had a few hours to burn. Melissa couldn't help but notice how distracted Lauren had been all day.**

**"Hun is everything ok? Melissa asked.**

**"Huh? What? Oh sorry" Lauren said coming out a daze.**

**She had been thinking about what Scott had asked her all day. Did she really want to go out with him? She knew he was nice and all and something inside her was saying 'Go out with him!'**

**Melissa looked at Lauren. She knew something was on her mind and she was going to find out.**

**  
_'Uh oh'_ Lauren thought. Melissa was looking at her the way she did when she knew something was up.  
**

**_'Should I tell her about Scott_?' she wondered.**

**"Lauren, wanna tell me what's on your mind?" Melissa asked with a concerned voice.**

**_'Ok Lauren. You can do it._' she said to herself.**

**"Well kinda yea" Lauren said trying to figure out how to word this.**

**Melissa made a face that saying 'come on tell me.'**

**"Well yesterday Scott asked me out." She started.**

**  
"What! Oh my god that's awesome!" Melissa said jumping and screaming.  
**

**"Keep it down Mel! Someone might come over." Lauren said getting a little nervous.**

**'I hope she doesn't tell anyone' Lauren thought.**

**"What else? What else?" Melissa said getting excited.**

**_'I always knew Scott had a thing for Lauren'_ she thought to herself with a grin on her face.**

**"Well, I told him I couldn't that night because I was going out with Matt." Lauren answered.**

**Melissa's eyes grew wide.**

**"What the hell! Since when were you and Matt back together!" Melissa said.**

**"Well a few nights he left a note at my house asking if I would go out with him and I decided to just to find out why he left." Lauren said feeling kind of bad that she didn't go out with Scott.**

**"But I thought you were through with him!" Melissa said almost yelling.**

**"Ya I thought so too. I don't even know why I went. I guess I just felt lonely." she said.**

**"Oh" Melissa said feeling sort of sorry for Lauren. She didn't like when Lauren was like this.**

**"And I don't know if I want to go out with Scott. I mean he is really nice and I think I want to." Lauren explained with a smile on her face.**

"Well then go and get him," Melissa said. Lauren was one of her best friends now and she was so happy that just talking about her and Scott going out made her smile."

"Well I don't want to go ask him. I don't want to seem slutty," Lauren explained. She was now getting a little sad that she didn't say yes.

"Well I can fix that," Melissa said with authority.

"Mel? What are you going to do? If it's anything bad then I don't want you to," Lauren said. Even though she hoped that Melissa did it anyways.

"Well Lauren I don't want you to be lonely anymore. So I'm going to help you," Melissa said. She was so happy that she got to help her friend.

"Well Mel. Just don't do anything embarrassing. I have to go get ready for a scene with Alexis. Bye." Lauren said. She didn't really have to go get ready for a scene with Alexis she just wanted to give Melissa and opportunity to go talk to Scott. She was so happy that her friend was going to do that for her.

Lauren walked back to her trailer and turned on the TV waiting until she had to do a scene. She just hoped that Melissa talked to Scott soon. Melissa walks over to Scott's trailer and knocks on the door. She hears footsteps coming towards the door. Scott opened the door.

"Oh Mel. Hey, what are you doing here? Come in," Scott said. Curious why Melissa was standing at his trailer door.

_'Come on Melissa just get to it. Don't waste anytime,' _Melissa thought to herself. She couldn't believe how nervous she was now that she was actually at his trailer door.

"Scott. I need to talk to you about Lauren," Melissa said. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**  
_'Oh boy. Had Lauren told Melissa that I asked her out when she was already with somebody? Is Melissa going to yell at me? I'm jumping to conclusions; I'll just let her talk.' _Scott thought.**

"Sure Melissa what is it?"

"Well I know that you asked her out yesterday."

_'Oh great she is going to yell at me,' _Scott thought.

"Yes I did."

"Well I was wondering if you would do it again?"

"What?"

"Well Lauren isn't really that happy with Matthew she would rather be with you. I know this so please just ask again," Melissa explained. Melissa was happy that she got all of that out without Scott stopping her.

"Well she already said no. I don't want to ask again. Then I'll just be pestering her," Scott said. Even though he wished that Melissa would keep going and he could just say ok!

"Well she really wants you to. So just think about it. Please! It would really mean a lot! She has been in this daze lately. I think that you could help," Melissa said. Melissa hoped that it was only Scott that was keeping her a daze.

"Ok. I'll think about it," Scott said even though he already knew when he was going to ask her out.

"Thanks Scott," Melissa said. I hope that this will snap Lauren out of her mood. She's been so distant lately.

Scott thought about it for the rest of the day. He really wanted to ask Lauren out but he was afraid she might say no.

**Lauren sat in her trailer still watching TV. when she heard a knock at the door.**

**_'Oh my God! I wonder if it's him'_ she thought as her heart started to speed up.**

**Scott finally decided to just go to Lauren's trailer and ask her. Hopefully she would say yes. He went up to her trailer and heard that she was watching television. He took a deep breath and then knocked on the door.**

**After about a minute and a half she came to the door and smiled when she saw Scott.**

**"Hey" she said smiling.**

**"Hi" Scott said sounding nervous. **

**"Come in" she said.**

**Lauren's heart started to speed up even more when she went to answer the door. She slowly walked to the door and opened it. She smiled when she saw Scott standing there.**

**"Hey" she said trying not to smile too much.**

**"Hi" Scott said sounding nervous.**

**"Come in" she said as her heart skipped a beat as he walked in and she inhaled his scent. **

**_'Mmm he smells good'_ she thought to herself smiling.**

Scott walks in and sits on the coach. He was so nervous he thought that he was going to faint. If he hadn't sat down he probably would have. Lauren sits down next to him. Scott takes a deep breath.

_'My gosh she smells good. And she looks really good today!' _Scott thought.

They sit in uncomfortable silence for a couple minutes before Lauren decides she should probably talk.

"Scott. I'm so sorry I said no when you asked me out. I really wanted to but I already had plans with Matt. And I'm not the kind of person who wants to make people mad. I just didn't ………"

Scott stops her by giving her a soft but passionate kiss on the lips. They pull away after awhile to catch their breaths.

_'Wow it's even better off screen' _they both think.

Finally Scott gets up the nerve to talk to Lauren.

"Lauren I know I already asked you this but…… would you go out with me sometime?"

"Yes," Lauren exclaimed. She was so happy she couldn't stop smiling.

_'Yes!' _Scott thought.__

"How about tomorrow," Scott asked.

"Oh I'm busy tomorrow."

_'Great. She's politely blowing me off.'_ Scott thought.

"Are you busy tonight," Lauren asked. She hoped that he didn't think that she was a come and get it kind of girl. But tonight was the only night. They could have gone out in 2 days but she wanted it sooner.

"No. I'll pick you up at 7?"

"Sure. I'll be there."

Scott left Lauren's trailer and couldn't stop smiling. Lauren watched Scott walk off. She was happier then she'd been in awhile. Even though she still felt sick. She'd been feeling sick for awhile. But she just guessed it was the cold that was going around the set.

Later that evening

Lauren was trying to get ready nice. She didn't want to look like she got really dressed up but she didn't want to wear just jeans and a t-shirt either so it was a really hard decision. It took her from after work to right before Scott got there to get ready. She straightened her hair and she wore her khaki pants and dressy blue shirt. But it wasn't too dressy. It brought out her eyes so she thought it looked ok. She couldn't find the perfect outfit so she settled with the outfit she had on. She had only 30 minutes before Scott got there. She still needed to do touch-ups. 

Lauren thought this was as good as she was going to get so she went downstairs to wait for Scott. Scott got there about 15 minutes later. He rang the doorbell and Lauren ran to the door but she stopped herself about halfway there. She didn't want to seem like she was waiting for him that would be pathetic. Even though she was waiting she didn't want Scott to know that.

"Hey Scott," Lauren said as casually as possible as she opened the door. All she really wanted to do was run up and hug him though.

"Hey Lauren. You ready to go," Scott asked. _'My God she looks good' _Scott thought.

"Yep. Let's go," Lauren said. _'Wow! He looks really good tonight. He smells really good to,' _Lauren thought.

Scott and Lauren walked to Scott's truck. Scott opened the door for Lauren. When Lauren got in Scott shut the door again. _'What a gentleman,' _Lauren thought. They drove to the restaurant in comfortable silence. Each really happy that they were with each other. They got to the restaurant and Scott wouldn't let Lauren leave the car until he opened the door for her.

When they got inside they got seated right away. It was a small restaurant. It didn't have a specific thing like Chinese or anything it was just a general restaurant. Lauren and Scott just started talking. They were so comfortable with each other. The conversation flowed easily. They didn't have to talk about stupid stuff like the weather either.

"Lauren would you like to do this again sometime," Scott asked when he was paying.

"Ya I'd love that Scott," Lauren said. _'Yes,'_ Lauren thought. She was so happy that he asked she was having so much fun!

Lauren was very pale. Scott was worried that she was really sick but Lauren convinced him that it was just a cold. Scott thought it was more then a cold so he paid for dinner and he drove Lauren home. Scott desperately wanted to give Lauren a goodbye kiss but she was sick and he didn't want to get it so he kissed her on the hand. After that Lauren hugged Scott.

"Thank you," Lauren said.

Neither of them wanting to pull out of the hug but they knew that they would have to. They had a big day tomorrow. Scott pulled away.

"I'll talk to you tomorrow about our next date," Scott said.

"Okay. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

Scott walked back to his truck. Lauren watched Scott walk away. She couldn't stop herself from smiling. Anyone who walked by would probably think she was a dork. She walked inside. She went upstairs to her room. She took of her clothes and put her pajama's on. She laid down in her bed and started to think about the date with Scott. All she could do is smile. She fell asleep.  



	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

**  
January 20th, 2005**

Lauren was tired from her date with Scott but she had a really good time. She couldn't wait until she could go out with him. To bad tonight she had to work really late. Tomorrow she was free though maybe she could ask him to go out with her then.

Lauren had about 30 minutes before she had to go to wardrobe for her next scene and she wanted to talk to someone about last night so she walked up to Alexis trailer and knocked on the door. She heard the TV turn off and someone footsteps coming towards the door. Alexis opened the door.

"Wow! Lauren are you ok? You look really pale," Alexis exclaimed. Lauren looked sick. She had started looking sick last week but it wasn't this bad. She looked really sick now.

"Ya Alexis I'm fine. Don't worry about it. I just have a little cold."

"It looks more like a cold to me. You're as white as a ghost. Come in."

"Well the real reason I came was so that I could talk to you about the date I had with Scott last night."

"You had a date with Scott!"

"Ya I did and I really need to tell you what happened but you can't tell any one promise?"

"Ya I promise. Spill. I'm all ears." 

Lauren and Alexis talked for about 25 minutes when Lauren looked at the clock and realized that she had to be at wardrobe like now. So she told Alexis that she'd see her later and left to go get ready for her scene.

Later that day

Lauren was in her trailer. She had about 2 and a half hours before her next scene. She was really tired because it was about 8:30 pm and she started to feel sick. She heard footsteps coming towards her trailer door and the person knocked. She hoped that it was Scott. She opened the door and it was Scott.

"Hey Lauren can I come in?"

"Ya come right on in." Scott had to admit that Lauren was looking really pale. He wondered if she was feeling sicker then yesterday. 

"So I was wondering when the next day that you are free to go out with me is?"

"Well I get off early tomorrow."

"Same here. So I'll pick you up at 7 again?"

"I'll be there."

"Lauren."  
"Ya?"  
"Try to get some rest you look sick."

"Okay I'll try to take a nap."

"Thanks. Well I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye Scott."

_'Why did everyone ask if she was sick?' _Lauren thought. She looked at herself in the mirror. Lauren didn't think that she looked that sick. She did feel a little sick though and it was getting worse everyday. But she wasn't going to let that get in her way.

January 21st, 2005

Lauren was getting ready for her date. She wasn't feeling that great but it was no worse from yesterday so she just put some make-up on her face so she didn't look so pale. Scott got there at 7 just like he said.

Lauren started to feel really sick about halfway thorough dinner. She just couldn't take it anymore so she asked Scott if he would drive her home. Scott was getting really worried. Lauren was really pale. The make-up that he can tell she put on wasn't working that well. Scott thought that she should go to the hospital but Lauren just said it was the flu making up for all the years she hadn't been sick. As Lauren said that neither of them believed it but Scott just wanted to respect her wishes so he brought her home.

Scott desperately wanted to go in with Lauren and make sure that she was ok but Lauren had told him that she would be fine and that he should go home. So Scott just walked Lauren to the door. Lauren thought that she was going to throw up so she gave Scott a quick hug and ran inside to go get to her bathroom.

Scott drove home but couldn't help but think about Lauren. She was really sick and all alone. Scott turned his truck around and went to the closest grocery store to get ginger ale and other stuff that sick people use.

Lauren threw up. She got her pajama's on. Then she felt like she was going to throw up again so she ran to the bathroom. She did throw up. She never got sick so she was a little freaked. Was she going to have to go to the hospital? 

_'I wish Scott would have stayed' _Lauren thought. She really wanted someone with her right now. She wanted her dad and she didn't care who knew it. She had to stay in the bathroom because she couldn't make it anywhere before she had to run back to the bathroom and throw up again.

Scott drove into Lauren's driveway with 3 bags of sick people stuff. Like ginger ale, chicken noodle soup, and new blanket and other stuff. He didn't know what Lauren used when she was sick so he just grabbed stuff that he thought that she would use. He walked up to her house and knocked. Since no one answered he guessed that Lauren was laying in her room. Lauren forgot to lock the front door so Scott just walked in.

"Lauren?" Scott called.

_'Scott's here. I'll see if I can make it downstairs' without vomiting;_ Lauren thought.

Lauren really wanted Scott there. She walked downstairs' and when she saw Scott she waved. She didn't want to talk because she was afraid that vomit would come out. Scott saw that Lauren was looking even sicker now.

"Lauren, are you okay," Scott asked.

Lauren just nodded. She felt like she had to throw up again so she ran to the downstairs' bathroom instead of the upstairs one because it was closer. Scott just ran and followed her. When he got to the bathroom he saw Lauren bent over the toilet throwing up. Scott just walked up to her and held her hair so she didn't get vomit on it and he rubbed her back. He hated to see Lauren so sick.

Lauren was glad that Scott had came. She didn't want to be here alone. She knew that was a little selfish but she couldn't help it. She needed Scott. When he walked in she noticed that he had grocery bags in his hands.

_'Scott's so sweet. I wonder what's in the bags,' _Lauren thought.

When Lauren was done throwing up for that time she looked at Scott and smiled. Scott gave her a paper towel to wipe off her mouth and a glass of water so she could rinse out her mouth. Scott went and got the stuff he got from the store. He showed Lauren and she smiled. Actions speak louder then words. No one needed to talk right now.

Scott brought Lauren to the couch and put a garbage can next to it. He knew that that wouldn't really be as good as a toilet but for right now she needed to lie down and rest. When she had to throw up she could just vomit in the garbage can and Scott would clean it.

Lauren was happy that Scott had come. He was taking care of her. No one had done that in awhile. Scott was glad that he had come or Lauren might still be sitting in the bathroom waiting for the next time she throws up. She looked even sicker now. He really wanted to bring her to the doctor but he knew that Lauren wouldn't want to do that so he kept his mouth shut.

A few hours later

Lauren fell asleep on the couch. Scott didn't want to leave Lauren alone so he just decided to stay over to make sure she didn't get any worse. At around 2 am Lauren awoke having to vomit. Scott immediately woke up as soon as he heard her. He ran to get some tissues and a glass of fresh water.  


**Lauren lay on the couch trying to sleep.  
**

**_'I'm really glad Scott is here'_ she thought.  
**

**A few hours later she fell asleep. Then suddenly Lauren awoke with an urge to vomit.  
**

**_'Ugh.. here we go again'_ she thought to herself.  
**

**It wasn't until Scott returned with a tissue and a glass of water that she noticed he was still there.  
**

**_'Wow'_ Lauren thought. He is really sweet.  
**

**"Thanks" Lauren said with a small smile. It was all she could get out right now.**

Lauren took the tissue and glass of water. She wasn't going to drink the water because she would just throw it back up. Scott made her drink the ginger ale so she could keep hydrated. Scott was glad that he could help. He could tell that she needed him there.

_'I wonder if Matt would have done this'_ Scott thought. He hoped that he would have.

Lauren finally fell asleep again but Scott knew that it wouldn't be a long sleep. He was right. About and hour later Lauren woke up again to vomit. He did the same as he always did when Lauren vomited. He went to get the tissue and glass of water when she just started. When she finished he took the garbage can and cleaned it out for her. It was a little bit gross.  



	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

**  
Later that day**

Lauren woke up but she didn't have to throw up. At least not yet anyways. Lauren turned around and saw Scott sleeping on her chair. Lauren smiled. She was glad the Scott had stayed. She'd been up for 10 minutes and she hadn't had to throw up yet so she thought it might be over. She thought to soon. About 30 seconds after she thought that she had to vomit again.

Scott heard her and ran to go get the tissue and glass of water. When he got back Lauren was still throwing up so he just turned around and waited until he didn't hear anything anymore. About 1 minute later the noise stopped. Scott turned around and saw Lauren huddled over the garbage can. She looked like she was going to cry. Scott walked up to her and sat by her on the couch and rubbed her back.

"Lauren what's wrong?"

"I don't want to be sick anymore."

"Lauren its ok it'll pass soon."

"How are you so sure? I've been sick for almost 2 weeks."

"Lauren. I'm taking you to the doctor."

"No Scott! I don't like doctors."

"Lauren. We have to. You are _really_ sick."

"Fine I will. I'm not sure if I can get up though."

"Here I'll help you."

Scott helps Lauren up. They didn't really care that she was in her pjs. She was sick. Scott got Lauren to his truck without either of them falling down. Scott brought a lot of plastic bags just in case she threw up again. Which she did 2 times along the way.

About 10 minutes later they arrived at the doctors office. Scott carried Lauren from his truck inside to the hospital and went to the reception desk.

**"Hi, may I help you?" the lady asked.**

**"Yes. My friend here is very sick and has been for the past two weeks and I would like her to see a doctor as soon as possible" Scott said.**

**"Ok. Do you have your medical card?" the lady asked.**

**Scott looked down at Lauren and she shook her head.**

**"No" Scott answered for Lauren.**

**"Ok that' no problem I just need to ask you a few questions" said the lady.**

**After they had checked in, Lauren and Scott took a seat in the waiting area. It was a good day to come in because hardly anyone was there. They sat where there weren't a lot of people. Around 20 min later a doctor called Lauren's name and Scott carried her into the room as they waited for the doctor. A few minutes a nurse came in. From her name tag, Lauren and Scott could tell her name was Emma.**

**"Hi, I'm Emma" she said.**

**"Hi" Scott said.**

**"Now, what seems to be the problem with..." she trailed off looking down at her clip board.**

"Lauren" she finished.

**"Well..." Scott started.**

**"Lauren has been sick for about 2 weeks now and we don't know what the problem is" Scott said.**

"Ok. What are some symptoms she has been having" the nurse asked.

**"At first it was just an upset stomach and she started to look really pale. Then a few days ago she started to throw up constantly" Scott said as the nurse wrote it down on her clip board.**

**"I see..." the nurse said with a suspicious look on her face.**

**"Yeah" Scott said bluntly.**

**_'What's with the look'_ Lauren thought.**

**Lauren gasped and both Scott and the nurse looked at her.**

**_'Oh my God! It couldn't be!'_ she thought her heart racing.**

**"What is it?" Scott asked.**

**"Umm..." Lauren started.**

"I think I know why you have been getting sick" the nurse said.

**"So do I" Lauren replied quietly.**

**Scott was now officially confused. He had no idea what was going on and he really wasn't sure whether he wanted to.**

"I'll be right back," Emma said.

"Lauren," Scott said. He was so confused he had no idea what was going on and obviously Lauren and Emma clicked or something. Both of them knew what was happening but he didn't.

Lauren just shook her head like she didn't want to talk about it. Good thing that she still had the plastic bags because right at that moment she started to vomit again. Scott turned around towards the door. He didn't like to watch people vomit. That whole sick thing grossed him out a bit.  



	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

**  
The nurse walked in with a pregnancy test when Scott was still looking at the door. When she walked in Scott finally understood. He thought he was going to faint. He halfway did faint to. He fell to the ground. He got up nodded to Lauren and then he walked out of the room into the hallway. There was a bench so he sat down. He didn't really want to watch what was going to happen.**

_''Whose baby is it? It's not mine I'm pretty sure. Well I'm positive it's not mine. Could it be Matt's? Is it Marc's? Who else has she gone out with? Will she leave me and marry the dad of her baby? Wait. I'm jumping to conclusions. She might not even have a baby. She might just be really sick. But would that be any better?' _Scott thought.

Scott just sat on the bench for about the next 20 minutes. Lauren and Emma must be talking about something because he didn't think that the test's lasted that long. His mind was so loud. He couldn't make his thoughts shut up! He just kept thinking if Lauren was pregnant then what? He closed his eyes to try to block out some sound but it didn't work.

**Lauren was getting extremely nervous. She was pretty sure she knew she was pregnant. A few weeks back her and Marc went out to a bar and obviously had too much to drink. Her heart started to beat faster.**

**_'What am I going to do!'_ Lauren thought to herself. _'Maybe Scott will help.. hmm maybe not'_**

**The nurse took the test and a few minutes later she said.**

**"Lauren, you're pregnant"**

**Lauren's eyes grew wide. She knew she was pregnant. But hearing someone say it freaked her out even more.**

**"o-ok" she managed.**

**The nurse left and a few minutes later Scott came in. He looked shocked and his face was a bit pale.**

**"So... umm..." Scott said.**

**"Yeah..." Lauren said.**

**They sat together in an uncomfortable silence for a few minutes. Neither of them knew what to say. Neither of them wanted to speak. They both were stunned with shock.**

**"I-I think its Marc's" Lauren said quietly and weakly.**

**"Oh, ok" Scott said quietly as well.**

**"So um, do you want to go back home?" Scott asked a few minutes later.**

**After a few minutes Lauren came out of her daze.**

**"Huh? Oh, ya ok" she said.**

**"Can you walk? Or do you need me to carry you? I don't mind either way" Scott said.**

**"Um I think if I try I might not be able to" she replied.**

**"Ok" he said.**

**Scott picked Lauren up and brought her out to his truck and put her in. She seemed pretty shocked and distracted so he put on her seatbelt for her. Along the way home Lauren fell asleep on Scott's shoulder. **

**When they got to Lauren's house, Scott carried Lauren into her house and up to her bed. He put the covers over her and went to get a glass of water and the garbage bucket just incase. Scott, again, decided it was best not to leave Lauren alone so he found a chair. He went to get a pillow and a blanket from her closet and set up the chair.**

**At 5:30 the next morning Lauren awoke to see Scott on the chair asleep. Suddenly it all came back to her. The going to the hospital, finding out she was pregnant.**

**_'Ugh...'_ she thought.**

**She decided to get a shower hoping it would make her feel better. She attempted to get out of bed but when she tried to get up, her legs gave out. She fell down back on her bed. She couldn't take a shower if she couldn't stand up. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

Scott woke up by the sound of Lauren falling. He jumped out of the chair looked to see if Lauren was ok. She was lying on the bed staring at the ceiling.

"Scott it's ok go back to sleep," Lauren said weakly. She didn't have that much energy.

Scott nodded and fell back asleep on the chair. Scott wasn't sure if it was ok though.

Lauren just lay in her bed looking at the ceiling. She had so many thoughts going through her mind.

_'Is my kid going to like me? I don't know the first thing about being a parent. I always wanted my own family. This is a little exciting I have to admit but also really scary. Is she going to be this weak all during her pregnancy? How is she supposed to do the show? What is she going to tell people?' _Lauren thought. She didn't want to over think it so she tried to go back to sleep. After an hour she finally fell asleep.

At about 7:30 Scott woke up again to see Lauren fast asleep in her bed. He covered her up. He walked downstairs' so he could call work and say that Lauren wouldn't be there because she was really sick and that he'd be late because he was helping her. Well he called Alexis and told her. He didn't think that Lauren would want that they were together to leak out yet. He knew that she liked her privacy.

Scott saw in the chair he had set up in Lauren's room and waited for her to wake up. At about 10:30 she did. She rolled over but it really hurt her stomach so she had to lie back on her back. She looked over and saw Scott sitting in the chair. She smiled at him. He nodded.

_'Oh no. What about work,'_ Lauren thought.

"Work," Lauren said. That's about all she could say right now.

"It's taken' care of. I just called Alexis to say that you were sick and that I was going to be a little late."

Lauren smiled. He was 2 steps ahead of her. She was glad that he had called Alexis to. She didn't really want anyone to ask questions right now. And she didn't want her relationship with Scott to leak out either.

"Lauren do you want anything like soup or ginger ale?"

"Water please." Lauren couldn't really talk that much. She was too weak and her throat hurt badly.

Scott went downstairs' to her kitchen and got Lauren a glass of water. He handed it to her.

"I have to go to work now but when I'm done I'll come right over. You just rest ok?"

Lauren nodded as she took a sip of water. It felt good going down her throat. She couldn't drink that much because it started to upset her stomach.

"Lauren do you think that you'll vomit or anything? Because if you think that you are I can stay."

Lauren just shook her head. She'd be fine. She had a TV and she was going to sleep most of the day anyways. Before he left Scott gave Lauren a kiss on the forehead. As he walked out he waved. Lauren waved back. Well it was supposed to be a wave. Her arm was too weak to go up any higher then about her stomach.

Same day around noon

Alexis drove to Lauren's house. She hoped that she was ok. She never got sick. She hoped that Lauren didn't have to go to the hospital. Alexis didn't like hospitals.

Alexis walked up to Lauren's front door with Chicken Noodle Soup mix. She rang the doorbell. She waited about a minute before she realized that she was sick and she wouldn't be answering the door. Good thing that Lauren had given her a key last year or she wouldn't be able to get in. Alexis unlocked the door and started walking up to Lauren's room.

Lauren heard someone ring the doorbell and she groaned. She couldn't get up to answer it. So she just turned her head and looked up at the ceiling. Hopefully they wouldn't ring the doorbell again. About a minute later she heard the door open. The only people who had a key were Alexis, Scott and her dad.

She heard soft footprints on the stairs so it wasn't her dad or Scott it had to be Alexis. She tried to smile when Alexis came in but she couldn't. Her stomach felt really bad.

_'I wonder if you'll feel like this the whole time I'm pregnant,'_ Lauren thought. She thought, maybe, it would get down to her baby.

_'My baby,'_ Lauren thought. Scary but wonderful. This is what she always wanted. Now she could smile. Her stomach ache didn't have control on her right now.

"Lauren are you ok?"

Lauren nodded.

"Here I brought you chicken noodle soup. I'll make it later."

"Don't you have work," Lauren asked. She was getting some strength back.

"Well after I told Amy that you were sick and that I was going to come see you for lunch she said that I should take care of you. So I don't have to go back today."

Lauren smiled. "Thanks Alex."

"No problem. Now what's the matter? You look really sick."

"I just have a really bad stomach ache," Lauren said. It wasn't exactly lying she was just telling selected truths.

**Alexis looked at her suspiciously. It definitely wasn't just a stomach ache. There was something else. Lauren couldn't look Alexis in the eye. She hated lying to her like this but she didn't really want to tell her that she was pregnant just yet.  
**

_**'Uh oh' Lauren thought. 'She knows I'm lying'  
**_

**They sat together in Lauren's room in an uncomfortable silence. Lauren sighed. She knew she had to tell Alexis at some point.  
**

**"Ok..." Lauren started. _"Try not to freak out or anything ok_?" she said.  
**

**"Ok..." Alexis said in a strange tone.  
**

**"Well um... I'm pregnant" Lauren blurted out.  
**

**Alexis' face grew wide. She gasped and covered her mouth with her hands to keep herself from screaming.  
**

**"Really!" she exclaimed.**

**Lauren nodded with her head down. She was staring at her hands. She had no idea what to say next.  
**

**"I'm so happy for you Lauren!" she said almost screaming.  
**

**_'Oh my God!' _Alexis thought_. 'Lauren is pregnant! Wait, what about the show?' _she thought.  
**

**So many things were running through bother Alexis' and Lauren's mind. They sat there thinking for the next 10 minutes. Lauren decided that she might as well say something.  
**

**"So umm..." was all that Lauren could get out.  
**

**"Yeah" Alexis managed. She was now almost as scared as Lauren. She didn't know what to think.  
**

**"Congratulations!" she said finally.  
**

**"Thanks" Lauren replied almost sounding depressed.**

**A few hours later they had talked. Lauren fell asleep. She was pretty tired from all the commotion what was going on so she decided to sleep on it. Soon after, Alexis fell asleep too.  
**

**Then a while later Scott came back to Lauren's and went up to her room to find her and Alexis sleeping. Lauren was in her bed and Alexis was in the chair. He decided not to wake them so he went downstairs to watch television and make some coffee for both of them.  
**

**_'They are just like Lorelai and Rory. They are both coffee addicts' _Scott thought to himself.  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**After watching a baseball game for about a half an hour, Scott heard something or someone moving around upstairs. Alexis awoke suddenly. It took her a few minutes for her to figure out where she was. She looked over at Lauren who was still sleeping soundly.**

Alexis walked downstairs'. She saw Scott laying down watching a baseball game on TV. She looked at him suspiciously. Scott turned around and saw Alexis staring at him.

"What," Scott asked.

"Umm… I know about Lauren."

"Oh," Scott didn't think that she was going to tell anybody but it was Alexis so he wasn't really surprised.

"Umm… are you the dad," Alexis asked.

"No. Lauren thinks its Marc."

"Oh really? Didn't they like only go out for like a month?"

"Ya but I guess……"

"Oh. You don't need to say anymore. I'm going to go sit in Lauren's room until she wakes up then I'm going to make us some chicken noodle soup. Do you want any?"

"No I'm fine. I'll make it now though. She'll probably be up soon."

"Thanks Scott. I'll go get the soup mix."

Alexis walks upstairs and gets the Chicken Noodle soup mix. She was sort of hoping it was Scott. That would have been cool. She had only met Marc once. He seemed nice but she could tell Lauren wasn't that happy with him. She hopes that even though it might be his baby she stays with Scott. She brings the soup mix to Scott downstairs then walks back up to see that Lauren was still sleeping.

Alexis sat there for about another 20 minutes before Lauren woke up. Lauren looked around her room for a second getting used to the light then looked at Alexis and smiled.

"Alex?"

"Ya Lauren?"

"Would you keep me being pregnant a secret? I don't really want anybody knowing right now."

"I won't tell anybody. Promise."

"Thanks."

"Hey Scott is making us soup. Do you want him to bring it up here?"  


"**I'm going to see if I can walk first."**

Lauren took a few steps. An improvement from earlier that day but then she fell down. Alexis caught her right before she smashed her knees.

"Here I'll help you."

"Thanks Alexis." Lauren smiled. She really wanted to get out of her bed. She'd been there awhile.

Alexis had some trouble helping Lauren down the stairs. But they got down. When Scott saw Lauren downstairs' he smiled. She was getting better. Alexis sat Lauren down on the couch.

Scott set the bowls of soup down on her coffee table. Lauren and Alexis started eating. Scott sat on the chair. She just liked to watch them. Not in the stocker way just they looked like they were having fun. Lauren had been so miserable for the last week because she was so sick. Alexis and Lauren were laughing. Scott started laughing because he was having so much fun watching them. Alexis and Lauren heard him and turned around and gave him funny looks. Then they just laughed again.

"I have to get back to work you girls have fun."

"Don't worry we will," Lauren replied.

Scott smiled he liked to see Lauren happy and smiling. She hadn't done that in awhile. Scott walked out to his truck and drove back to work. 

Lauren and Alexis sat and talked on the couch for the next hour or 2. They talked about everything. Laughing about every 30 seconds. Lauren was staring to get better but she wasn't one hundred percent.

After that they started watching the movie Easter Parade since their characters on Gilmore Girls seemed to really like that movie. It ended around supper time and both of them had to admit it was a good movie.

Alexis made them some more soup. They talked and laughed until about 10. Lauren and Alexis were both tired. As of right now, Lauren was planning to go to work the next day as long as she didn't get really sick again.

"Alexis. You can stay here tonight."

"Thanks Lauren. I will do that."

Alexis helped Lauren upstairs and Lauren could walk a lot better then she could earlier so she could get Alexis a pair of pajama's and herself a pair. She let Alexis change in the bathroom. 

_'Tomorrow I am soo taking a shower. I fell disgusting!" _Lauren thought.

Alexis got out of the bathroom and Lauren set her up in the guestroom. She had to sit down before she walked back to her room because her legs were starting to hurt. She said goodnight to Alexis and she was finally able to go back to her room. When she got in her room she laid down on her bed and she fell fast asleep.  



	10. Chapter 10

**January 23rd, 2005**

Lauren woke up to find that Alexis had moved unto the chair in her room. Alexis was still asleep. She looked at the clock. It was 7:30.

_'Oh no,' _Lauren thought.

They were supposed to be at work at 8. She was almost better now but she was still weak. She shook Alexis awake and then went to go take a shower. After her shower she got dressed. She brushed her teeth and then she ran out to the car with Alexis. Well Alexis ran Lauren hobbled.

The got to the set around 8:15/8:30. They ran to there trailers and looked at there call times. Thankfully neither of then had to go into hair and make-up for another 15 minutes. They weren't that late but they hadn't looked at there scripts or what scene that they were going to be shooting. Lauren looked at her script and tried to memorize some of her lines. She just couldn't focus. She had so much on her mind. She tried to push those thoughts to the back of her mind so she could study the script but every once and awhile a thought would slip through.

"Lauren! Alexis! Hair and make-up!" Someone outside of their trailers called. Lauren and Alexis trailers were pretty close to each other. Lauren walked out of her trailer and started walking to the hair and make-up trailer still looking at her script. She felt someone put her arms over her eyes.

"Guess who," the person said. Lauren recognized the voice right away.

"Oh. Umm… God?"

"Haha very funny. Now a serious guess."

"Oh this is a hard one, Alexis. I just don't know."

"How'd you know," Alexis seriously replied.

"Well you know when you do that your not supposed to talk that much and your not supposed to let me see your feet."

"Oh. Well I'll do better next time."

"Well we should probably get going."

"Well ya we don't want to be late."

They both laughed. They walked to the make-up trailer to get ready.

January 31st, 2005

Lauren woke up with a stomach ache which she did every morning. But today it wasn't as bad. She hoped that soon she wouldn't have to put up with stomach aches. They started to go down during the day but by the time it was almost gone she was asleep and it started all over again.

At around lunchtime at the set Lauren wasn't hungry but she really wanted to eat something. She wasn't quite sure why she felt this way, but it had been happening quite a lot. Both Alexis and Scott noticed that Lauren hadn't been eating her lunch lately and they were getting worried about her. Lauren just wasn't hungry. She really wanted to eat now because she didn't really eat breakfast and she should probably nourish her baby.

She tried to eat some apple sauce but she just couldn't eat it. She took one bite then had to give it to Alexis. Alexis refused to take it and tried to make Lauren eat it but then she saw the look in Lauren's eyes. Lauren didn't know about her eye thing but everyone else did. So she took the apple sauce.

"Hey Alexis?"

"Ya," Alexis said through her mouth full of apple sauce.

"Would you help me pick some stuff for the baby?"

"Don't you need to know what sex the baby is first?"

"Ya I went to the doctor last week and they said what it was."

"Well… Is it a girl or boy?"

"I guess you'll have to come to find out."

"Oh great now I have no choice. I'm done at 5 so we can go then if you're off."

"Ya I'm off. I'll see you then."

Lauren and Alexis walk off to their own trailers. Alexis curious to see if it's a boy or girl and Lauren thinking about what she needs for a kid. She has no idea.

'_Thank God Alexis is coming,' _Lauren thought. She would only know to get a crib but her dad was sending Lauren her old crib.

Later on Alexis waited for Lauren to pick her up. They were going to the mall to look for baby things. She was still excited to find out the sex of the baby.

**_'I hope it's a girl!'_ she thought to herself.**

**Soon after the doorbell rang and Lauren was standing there smiling as much as she could. Lauren and Alexis walked to Lauren's car. Alexis was trying to see if she could trick Lauren into telling her if it was a boy or a girl the whole time. It didn't work. Alexis could sense that something wasn't right with Lauren but she didn't want to drill her about it.**

Lauren ran to her vehicle. When Alexis got there Lauren already had her seatbelt on and was putting on her Rascal Flats CD.

"What took you so long," Lauren said.

"Well I accidentally got into the wrong car then the guy accidentally kissed me because he thought I was his girlfriend! How weird is that?"

They both started laughing as Lauren started to drive to the mall.

About 20 minutes they got to the mall. It took them a while to find a parking space because there were so many cars there today. They walked around the mall for a while, neither of them quite sure where to go. They both felt awkward because of the reason they were in the mall. Lauren thought this would be easier than it was.

**  
After what seemed like hours of just walking around in circles, Alexis noticed a store called "The Baby Store".**

**"Hey. What about that store?" Alexis asked pointing to the store.**

**"Uh-Um sure" Lauren said getting nervous.**

**  
Alexis walked into the store a little quicker then Lauren. Lauren was nervous and Alexis saw that but she knew that Lauren wouldn't want her to know so she just kept on walking. She didn't want to make Lauren any more nervous then she already was.**

Lauren slowly but surely walked into the store. As soon as she walked in she saw the perfect bed sheet. She wasn't sure what she would do with it but she knew that that was the bed sheet she needed. Lauren walked up to the bed sheet and Alexis followed.

"It's purple. What does that mean? A girl?"  



	11. Chapter 11

"**Lauren that's great!" Alexis almost yelled. She stopped herself though so at the end it was a whisper.**

"Alexis! Shh."

"Oh I'm sorry."

Alexis spotted a mobile with pink, blue and purple stars on it. She went to pick it up and show it to Lauren.

"Alexis that's great!"

"Okay then. I'll go get us a cart we have shopping to do."

They shopped in the store for about 2 hours. Everything that they needed was in there. When they finally started to get tired they walked up to the cash register to check out.

Lauren saw how much it cost.

_'Wow having a baby sure costs a lot' _she thought.

"Here Lauren I'll pay for some."

"No Alexis."

"Yes Lauren I am paying for some."

"Alexis no." But as Lauren was saying that Alexis handed the money to the cashier. Lauren saw how much it was and saw that she had paid for over half.

"Alexis I owe you."

"No you don't. Now pay the cashier so we can go get ice cream."

After Lauren and Alexis finished paying for there things they had to bring the bags to the car because they had so many. After that they walked to the Dairy Queen in the mall. When they were at Dairy Queen a fan spotted them and went over to them.

"Umm... I'm sorry to bother you but I was wondering if you were Lauren Graham and Alexis Bledel?"

"Yes we are," Lauren replied. Alexis still wasn't used to people knowing who she was.

"Well may I please have your autograph if it's not to much of a problem?"

"Sure you can," Alexis replied.

Alexis and Lauren both sign the piece of paper that the girl gives them. After that the fan leaves.

"I know that I'm not supposed to say this but she is my favorite fan," Lauren said.

"Me, too. She was so nice. She was cool."

Lauren and Alexis look over to see what the girl was doing and saw that girl was being laughed at.

"Hey look at that," Alexis said.

"Wow! What are they laughing at her for? She obviously doesn't want them to laugh. She looks like she's going to cry. Maybe we should go see what's wrong. She was really nice to us."

"Ya that would be good."

Lauren and Alexis walk over to the girl.

"Hi. Are you okay," Lauren asked.

"Ya I'm ok," the girl said. But she didn't look okay.

"What's your name," Alexis asked.

"Emma."

"How old are you Emma," Lauren asked.

"I'm 9."

"Here Emma. Would you like some ice cream," Lauren asked.

"No it's fine. You've already been so nice. I don't want to be a hassle."

"No. We insist. We are getting you some ice cream," Alexis added.

Lauren held Emma's hand as they walked back to Dairy Queen. Alexis walked beside them not knowing if she should hold her hand to. Lauren motioned for her to hold her hand so she did. Emma just looked up to her and smiled.

When they got to the Dairy Queen Emma picked the cheapest thing on the list. 

"Emma is that your favorite thing?"

"No. But I don't want to be a hassle."

"Emma just pick your favorite thing. It's on us."

"Thank you."

After they ordered Lauren and Alexis walked back to where they saw Emma and sat down at a table in the food court.

"Emma, where's your mom," Lauren asked.

**"Ummm..." Emma said trying to remember.**

**Lauren and Alexis looked at each other with concern on their faces.**

**'What if she cant remember' Alexis said with her expression on her face to Lauren.**

**'I don't know' Lauren answered back.**

**"I-I think she's.." Emma said starting to cry.**


	12. Chapter 12

**"Oh its ok honey" Lauren said comforting her.**

**"We will help you find her" Alexis said.**

**"O-ok" Emma said starting to calm down.**

Lauren and Alexis helped Emma look for her mom for about 15 minutes. Emma started crying again. Fifteen minutes later Emma's mom was still no where to be found. Lauren and Alexis were starting to get a little worried. They both weren't sure what they should do.

**"How about we try paging her?" suggested Alexis.**

**"That's a good idea Alex!" said Lauren.**

**The three of them walked to the desk where they do paging and other things.**

"Emma, what's your moms name?" Lauren asked bending down so she was level with Emma's face.

"K-Karen G-Gilmore" she said nervously.

**Lauren looked up at Alexis with a confused expression on her face. Alexis just smiled. She thought that was pretty ironic how Emma's last name was Gilmore.**

**"Hi, can I please get Karen Gilmore paged to come here please?" Lauren asks the receptionist.**

**"Yes, of course" the lady said smiling.**

**"If Karen Gilmore is in the building can she please come to the reception desk" the announcer said into the microphone.**

**A few minutes later, Lauren and Alexis see a woman with an extremely angry expression on her face running towards them.**

**'Uh oh' Alexis and Lauren thought. They looked up at each other with worried faces once again.**

**"Emma Gilmore!" the woman yelled, causing a few faces to turn and see what the commotion was.**

**"Mommy!" Emma said running towards her mom smiling.**

**"I just met these two really nice people! They are over there" Emma said excitedly pointing to Alexis and Lauren.**

**Emma's mom totally ignored the excitement and the fact that Lauren Graham and Alexis Bledel were standing no more than 20 feet away from her.**

**"Emma! What do you think you were doing running off like that! I almost left without you!" Karen said becoming even more angry.**

**"But mommy! I didn't run anywhere. I looked at something and when I looked back you were gone!" Emma said weakly trying to fight back at her mom with tears running down her cheeks.**

**Lauren and Alexis started to get worried. They both wondered if she got treated like this all the time. Suddenly Emma ran towards Lauren and hugged her crying.**

**"Shhh.." Lauren said bending down to Emma's level again and looking over at her mom who could of had steam coming out of her ears.**

**"Can I have the paper with my autograph for a second" Lauren asked in almost a whisper.**

**Emma nodded slowly starting to calm down. She handed the paper and her marker to Lauren. Lauren wrote her phone number down along with a message. It read:**

_Emma, if you ever need anyone to talk to, just call me. _**She also added a smiley face to it and then she handed it back to Emma.**

**After reading the note Emma smiled a big smile trying not to let her mom see.**

**"Thank you so much Lauren!" she said in a loud whisper.**

**She was about to walk away when Alexis stopped her.**

**"Hey Emma?" Alexis said.**

**"Yes?" Emma replied.**

**"If you want I could add my phone number too incase Lauren isn't home sometimes" she said smiling.**

**"Really? That would be great!" Emma said excitedly.**

**Emma then handed Alexis back the paper and she wrote her phone number and her cell phone number down.**

**"Thanks again" Emma said politely and walked back to her mom.**

**"Let's go Emma" Karen said looking back and glaring and both Lauren and Alexis.**

**"Wow, I hope she doesn't get treated like that all the time" Alexis said with worry in her voice.**

**"Yeah I know what you mean" Lauren said half in a daze.**

**They both decided they had enough for one day so they both went back to Lauren's house to fully see what they had bought.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Fifteen minutes later they got to Lauren's and went inside. Lauren and Alexis dumped their bags on the floor and fell onto the couch. They were exhausted even though they hadn't done a lot. They sat there for 10 minutes just thinking about Emma and how mean her mom was. Suddenly Lauren got a sick feeling in her stomach.**

**"I don't want to be like Emma's mom! I don't want to yell at my kid for making a small mistake!" Lauren said suddenly and then she started to cry.**

**"Lauren you won't be like that! I know you. You are never mean and you won't treat your kid like that" Alexis said.**

**"Alex I wasn't ready for this. It wasn't planned. I won't be a good mom. I'm going to fail." Lauren said.**

**"Lauren! Stop talking about yourself that way. You're going to be a great mom," Alexis encouraged.**

Lauren and Alexis talked like this for about another 15 minutes before Alexis finally got Lauren to calm down.  


**  
June 5th, 2005**

The last few months have gone by so slow yet so fast. The next few days at work went by somewhat fast for Lauren. The usual stomach ache was there but other than that everything was going pretty well.

Emma's house

**Emma had just finished eating lunch and went up to her room to finish her her homework.**

**"Emma get down here right now!" her mom yelled.**

**"Oh great" Emma said to herself.**

**Emma ran downstairs to find her mom with one hand on her hip staring at her.**

**  
"What?" Emma asked.**

**"You didn't clean up your dishes Emma! What have I told you about leaving them on the table!" she yelled.**

"Sorry" Emma said looking down at her feet.

**"Well, what are you waiting for? Get to it!" her mom yelled.**

Emma started to clean her dishes off the table, throw her extra food in the garbage and put the dishes in the dishwasher.

**"And while you're at it, clean the table" Emma's mom said.**

**Emma did as she was told and then she ran to her room crying. She tried to make them stop but they kept coming and coming. After about 10 minutes Emma's tears started to subside. She looked over at her night stand where Lauren's number. She reached for it then took her pink phone and dialed Lauren's number.**

Lauren is in the middle of a scene and her phone goes off.

"I have to stop it might be Emma," Lauren said.

"It's okay," the director said, "I have to go over the last footage anyways."

Lauren runs to her phone and answers.

**"Hello?" she says and at first she doesn't hear anything but quiet sobs.**

**"Emma?" Lauren said with worry in her voice and in the corner of her eye she saw Mel, Alexis and Scott look over.**

**"Hi.." Emma said trying to calm herself down.**

**"Emma, honey, what's wrong?" Lauren asked.**

**"M-my mom yelled at me a lot" she said with tears running down her cheeks.**

"Oh no" Lauren said motioning for Alexis to come over.


	14. Chapter 14

**Alexis walked over with a confused and worried look on her face. Lauren took a piece of paper and pen off the table next to the chair she was on and wrote something to Alexis while she was listening to Emma cry. The note said:**

**Emma's mom was yelling at her and now she's really upset.**

"Emma I'm going to hand the phone over to Alexis okay. Let me just go run and get her."

**"Okay," Emma said weakly. She hoped her mom wouldn't come into her room and find her on the phone.**

**Lauren covers the end of the phone with her hand so Emma couldn't hear Alexis and her talking.**

**"What are we going to do," Alexis asked.**

**"I don't know. Maybe we should see if she wants to come for lunch with us. She should talk to us in person."**

**"Good idea."**

**Lauren hands Alexis the phone.**

**"Hi Emma"**

**"Hi Alexis."**

**"Emma do you want to come for lunch with Lauren and I in about an hour."**

**"I would love to but my mom probably wouldn't like it."**

**"How about we go to your house and pretend that we are surprising you?"**

**"That's good. I should go now before my mom finds out I'm on the phone. You have my address right?"**

**"Ya we do. Okay Emma. Thanks for calling."**

**"Bye."**

**"Bye."**

Lauren had finished the scene that she was doing about a half an hour later. Alexis had finished her scene, also.

"Ready to go," Lauren asked Alexis.

"Ready when you are."

Alexis and Lauren were walking Lauren's car. Lauren was due soon so they couldn't walk very fast. They finally got to Lauren's car and got in. They hadn't said anything to each other the whole way the car. Finally, Alexis spoke up.

"Why do you think that Emma's mom was yelling at her?"

"I don't know, Alex. I don't know."

They drove the rest of the way to Emma's house. It was about a 20 minute drive from the set.

When they got to Emma's they sat in the car for a few minutes trying to figure out what they were going to tell Emma's mom.

Finally Lauren opened her door and got out, Alexis followed closely behind. They walked up to the door and rang the bell. Thankfully Emma answered the door. She was breathing heavily as if she was running.

"Hey!" Emma said in a sort of whisper.

"Hey" Lauren and Alexis said in a somewhat whisper. They didn't want Emma's mom to hear them.

"Umm so I'll tell my mom that I'm going out with my friend Rachel. I already called her and told her the plan" Emma said.

Lauren and Alexis were surprised at how well planed Emma had this planned out.

'She's pretty smart for her age' Lauren thought to herself.

A few minutes later Emma came back with her coat.

"Ok.. let's go" Emma said and walked out the door.

Lauren and Alexis followed her like two younger kids. They got to the car and Emma asked,

"So where are we going?"

"Well I thought we would go back to my house, is that ok with you?" Lauren questioned. 

"Yeah! That's more then ok!" Emma said excitedly. She couldn't believe she was going to Lauren Graham's house! 'This is awesome' she thought to herself.


	15. Chapter 15

**About 20 minutes later they arrived at Lauren's house and walked inside.**

**'Wow! This is amazing!' Emma thought to herself as she looked around in awe.**

**Lauren and Alexis saw Emma looking around in amazement. They looked at each other and smiled. **

**"So.. Lauren said breaking the silence snapping Emma back to reality. "Shall we eat?" **

**"We shall" Alexis said smiling realizing how weird that sounded.**

**The three of them walked into Lauren's kitchen and Alexis and Emma sat down while Lauren made lunch.**

**Lauren walked over to the freezer and took out Chicken Fingers and Tator Tots.**

**"Is everyone ok with these?" Lauren asked turning to face Alexis and Emma.**

**"Yep" Emma and Alexis said.**

**"Ok then" Lauren said walking over to the cupboard to get a pan.**

**"Here Lauren you go sit by Emma," Alexis said.**

Alexis walked into the kitchen. She lightly bumped into Lauren.

"Lauren you have to talk to her. I really want to know what her mom does and I can tell that you do to."

"Ya I know. I'll go talk to her."

Lauren walked back into her living room where Emma was sitting. She sat down next to her. She didn't know how to start this. 

**"So Emma, umm, do you wanna talk about anything?" Lauren tried.**

"Umm, not really," Emma replied.

_'What is she getting at," Emma thought._

"Are you sure," Lauren tried. She wanted to know what was happening with her mom. 

"Ya I'm sure.

_'What does she want to know," Emma thought._

"Oh okay," Lauren said as if she had given up. But what Emma didn't know is that she was just thinking of a way to ask.

"Okay. The tator tots are in the oven and so are the chicken fingers. They'll be done in 20 minutes," Alexis said walking into the living room.

**The three of them sat there off in their own little worlds thinking about different things. Lauren was worried about Emma and how her mom was treating her. Alexis was also worried about Emma hoping it was nothing too serious. Emma was thinking about telling Lauren and Alexis what her mom had been doing to her. Ten minutes passes and Alexis came back to reality and broke the silence.**

**"I'm going to check on the food" she said getting up walking to the kitchen.**

**Both Lauren and Emma spoke still in a daze at the same time.**

**"Ok" they both said.**

**A few minutes passed and Alexis was still in the kitchen so Lauren decided to try once more to see if she could get anything out of Emma.**

**"I don't mean to be a pain but are you absolutely positive you don't want to talk about anything?" Lauren asked Emma.**

**"My mom hit me" Emma said so quietly Lauren couldn't hear. Emma knew she was going to cry. She tried to hold back but she wasn't doing so well.**

**"Sorry, what did you say?" Lauren asked.**

**"My mom hit me" Emma said rolling up her sleeve and showing the bruise her mom gave her. Now she was full out crying.**

**Lauren gasped.**


	16. Chapter 16

**"Oh my God honey come here" Lauren said pulling Emma into a hug. She was completely shocked.**

**'How could someone do this to such an innocent girl' Lauren thought to herself. She let Emma cry on her shoulder for a long time.**

**Alexis checked the food and saw that everything was going good. She decided to sneak a little coffee before going back with Lauren and Emma. Walking back into the living room she stopped dead in her tracks seeing Emma crying on Lauren's shoulder.**

**Out of the corner of her eye, Lauren noticed Alexis come back into the living room. Alexis look angry and sympathetic standing there.**

**'Can you get some tissues?' Lauren mouthed to Alexis.**

**Alexis nodded and ran to the bathroom to get tissues and a cold face cloth. Running up the stairs so many things were running through Alexis' mind. She was really worried about Emma and needed Lauren to fill her in.**

**Lauren tried to soothe Emma as best she could. She couldn't remember the last time someone cried on her shoulder. **

**"Shh.." Lauren said trying to calm Emma.**

**A few minutes later Alexis came running with a cold face cloth and a pink tissue box.**

**Lauren sighed in relief as Alexis came. She took the face cloth from Alexis and put it on Emma's face. Emma made a small squeak as Lauren put the cloth on her face. Alexis rubbed Emma's back as she cried.**

**Around 10 minutes later Lauren, Alexis and a sleeping Emma sat on the couch. When the oven timer went off Alexis ran to turn it off so it wouldn't wake Emma. She got to the kitchen and took the food out then went back to the living room to wait for the food to cool down.**

**"I think I'm going to take her up to the spare room to let her sleep for a while" Lauren said to Alexis.**

**"Ok" Alexis said picking up the tissues and going ahead of Lauren to get the room ready for Emma.**

**Lauren picked Emma up and brought her up to the room. Alexis had already pulled the covers down so she could slip Emma in. Carefully and slowly she placed Emma on the bed and pulled the covers up.**

"Why would someone do this to her," Alexis said as they walked out of the room.

**"I don't know Alex. I really don't."**

About 20 minutes later Emma comes downstairs. She tried to smile to Lauren and Alexis but the smile fell of her face and it turned into a frown. Emma then ran over to Lauren and hugged her. Lauren hugged back and let her cry for a while. She brought her back over to the couch and sat down again.

**"Emma would you like to try and call your dad and see if we can help" Lauren asked Emma handing her a tissue.**

**Emma nodded and seemed to get a bit happier at the mention of her dad. She liked her dad. He would always take her out for ice cream and help her with her homework.**

**"Ok" Lauren said looking over and smiling at Alexis. Alexis smilied back. They had made progress.**

**They called Emma's dad and Emma told him the whole story. He told them that he would be there in 20 minutes.**

Emma's dad pulled into the driveway about 20 minutes later. He rang the doorbell and Alexis opened the door.

"Oh I must be at the wrong address. Sorry," Emma's dad said. He starts walking away.

**"Wait," Alexis called, "Are you Emma's dad?"**

**"Ya."**

"Then you've come to the right place."

**"Come in."**

**Emma's dad walked into the front hallway and Emma came running out.**

**"Daddy!" she screamed smiling.**

**"Hey Pumpkin" he said picking her up.**

**They walked into the living room and sat down. Everyone listened as Emma told her dad about what her mom was doing to her. Lauren noticed that Emma's dad's face turned happy to see his daughter and then pain and sadness.**

**"And she did this to me" Emma said pulling up her sleeve to reveal the bruise to her dad. Then she continued on explaining. Emma's dad stared off into space. Tears were rolling down his cheeks. Lauren handed him some tissues and he took them still not fully back to reality. Emma finished telling the story and her dad hugged her letting her cry on his shoulder.**

**"I think its time to go home" Emma's dad said.**

**"Ok" Lauren and Alexis said.**

**"I'll take care of this" he said walking towards the door.**

**Lauren nodded in agreement.**

**"I'm here for you Emma" Lauren said and Emma smiled back.**

"Me too Emma," Alexis said. Emma smiled wider.

"Thanks guys," Emma said as she ran up to hug them.

"It's no problem Emma," Alexis said.

Lauren looked up at Emma's dad.

"Thank you," he mouthed to Lauren. Lauren just smiled.

Emma reluctantly let go of Lauren and walked over to her dad.

"Bye," all 3 of them said to each other as Emma walked out of the door.

"Well I guess it's just back to the two of us," Alexis said.

"Ya it's back to the two of us."


	17. Chapter 17

**June 7th, 2005**

Lauren didn't have to go to work today. Her plan was to stay home all day and watch movies. She woke up around 10:30 and got a shower. Lauren just stood in the shower enjoying the heat and relaxation. A day off work is just what she needed because she was exhausted. After getting out of the shower and getting dressed in comfortable clothes she went downstairs to get a fruit cup for breakfast. She craved coffee but for once she forced herself not to drink it. She chose water instead. Looking at the guide on her T.V nothing much was on but the news so she watched KTLA morning news. No more than half an hour later Lauren got bored. 

**'Wow, I didn't know I could get so bored from having a day off work' Lauren thought to herself looking through the T.V guide again incase she missing something. Nope. Just news and more news.  
**

**Lauren sat there watching the news for about another 10 minutes before she got really bored.**

'I wonder if Scott got the day off' Lauren thought. Lauren dialed Scott's number.

_'Hello?'_

"Hi, Scott"

_'Oh hey Lauren!'_

"So you have the day off, too?"

_'Well I had to go in early this morning for about an hour or two but I'm off now.'_

"Do you want to go for dinner or something?"

_'Sure. I'll pick you up at about 6:30?'_

"I'll be here. See you then."

Both Lauren and Scott hung up the phone with smiles on their faces. Lauren was happy that she was going to be able to see Scott. He was the only one who she could really talk to about this besides Alexis and her dad. Her siblings didn't want to talk about it. Her mom didn't want to talk about it, either.

She wanted to look good for Scott tonight.

'_How am I supposed to look good if I'm as big as a house?' _Lauren thought.

She convinced herself that Scott wouldn't care what she looked like. And she knew that was true.

xoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoox

Pllease review!__


End file.
